Why Her Eyes Were Blue
by Syfy2.0
Summary: Danny Ellis lived a rough life and being a werewolf on the run doesn't help. She finds herself in the small town of Beacon Hills were her past and secrets come back to haunt her. She wants to keep herself a secret, but with her new friends in danger she must risk her life and secret in order to protect the people of Beacon Hills.


**Here is my first story for Teen Wolf! I hope you like it!**

I woke with a jolt as the bus hit a minor speed bump causing my nightmare to fade. I looked around at all the sleeping passengers who didn't seem to notice my sudden jerk or the bump. We were four miles out from the next town Beacon Hill, and I knew that this was going to be my last stop, I couldn't put my finger on it I was just drawn to it. I needed a fresh start, a new life. And this was it. When the bus pulled into the station I quickly pulled my grey hoodie over my dark red hair and wrapped my black leather jacket around me. I grabbed my duffel bag and weaved my way off of the bus. The night air was refreshing and cool on my skin, I took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was quiet, only the sound of crickets kept me company as I walked down the road to a nearby hotel. Most people would be scared to be in a foreign place at night, but I wasn't scared I actually felt safe. Safe that no one knew my secret. And besides I had bigger problems to worry about. High School.

First day of school and I could feel everyone watching and deciding if I was a threat or not. I just kept walking as I put my headphones in and laid low, I didn't want to draw too much attention. Finally making my way through the front doors the hall was packed with students gossiping and hurrying to their next class. I was able to find my way to the office who got me started on paper work and getting my schedule. I knew what questions the secretary was going to ask. Where are your parents? What brings you to Becon Hills? Blah blah blah. I could have told them the truth but they would probably laugh and escort me to the nearest nut house. So I say what I always say, emancipated, the view. I finished my paper just in time for the five-minute bell to ring forcing the students to charge into their classrooms.

"Okay dear, you will be in English 111 just two doors down on the left." The secretary said to busy to take her eye's off of her computer. I made it through the doors before the bell could ring a second time and make me late. I gave the teacher some of my paper work and made my way to a desk in the back. "Okay, everyone we have a new student today Danny Ellis". nobody seemed to notice so I just sat down. I looked around as the teacher started the lesson. Everyone seemed normal, angst teens who wanted to be anywhere than hear, everyone except one. He was of average height with dark brown hair. He was intentionally listening to something and seemed new. Not as in a new student but freshly turned, as in werewolf I could smell it. I knew what he was because I was one too. That's right I am a wolf, my dark secret, my life. The truth was I was alone, my pack was killed by hunters and that included my parents. I have been one all of my life. I didn't like people getting turned it was not a curse for someone to hold on their shoulders. I never got the choice because I was born this way, but if I did I would respectfully decline.

"As all of you may know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night, and I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect..." _Oh, great I just got here and there is already a death._  
" Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus on your desk outlining the semester."Just then a girl walked into the classroom, she had long brown hair and was skinny.

"Everyone, we have another new student Allison Argent". She smiled shyly and took a seat next to me. As she sat down the newly turned guy turned around and gave her a pen. His heart elevated which told me that he liked her. I leaned over and taped her on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Danny. I'm a new student too." I whispered trying not to get into trouble on my first day. It's not like I hate education, but I have lived a while and have learned what I had to survive. I do it more to fit in to the town. "Oh, nice to meet you I'm Alison." she said as we quietly shook hands. Once class was over Allison and I walked out together talking about where we were from. Most of it being a lie. "So, If I'm not being to forward do you want to hang out during lunch and we can devise a plan on how we are going to survive this place?" I asked as we walked to her locker. "Yeah, sure." as she answered, but I could tell that she was distracted and staring at the guy in class. "Oh, I see we already have a crush." I said joking. She blushed and put her books in her locker. "That jacket is absolutely killer." A girl said to Allison. She kind of glanced at me and then continued to talk to Allison. Feeling unwanted I quietly excused myself from the situation. I was more interested in who was turning students into blood thirsty animals then dealing with petty girl drama.

Run. Just keep running. That's all I can think about. I haven't stopped running since that terrible night. I moved to this new town to start over and have a somewhat normal life. My music blared through my headphones as I ran through the new forest that was dense with trees and life. Running made me feel better and forget about everything. Ever since my family was destroyed by hunters leaving me alone and fighting for my life. But that was a long time ago, I need to restart, I need to move...

"Ugh" As my mind raced I failed to notice someone in front of me and smacked right into him. "Watch were you're going!" I yelled as he reluctantly helped me up off the forest floor . I was going to say some unkind words but I was mesmerized by him. His hair a dark brown and shortly cut expressing his attractive features. His blue eyes were beautiful. I looked away and picked up my I-pod,which made me notice something very important, he was a wolf. "This is privet property". He said watching me dust myself off. "Oh, really." I said sarcastically looking at him.

"What are you doing out here?" he said his face serious and defensive. "What does it look like? A better question is what are you doing out here. You do know that someone was murdered out here last night." I said to him suspiciously. I didn't know why I was being so open, but there was something about him that I connected with. He rolled his eyes "I own this property".

"Oh, well I'm new here. I didn't know" his attitude was a little annoying and before I could say anything about it the sound of footsteps caught my attention.

"Well, I got to go, Uhm I never caught your name?" I said starting to walk away. "It's Derek". His face getting softer, but still serious. "Well, nice to meet you Derek." I could feel his eye's staring at me as I jogged back to the school to find the boy who recently turned. I knew I should stay out of everyone's business, but I could feel something coming Like a storm and it was headed straight for Beacon Hills.


End file.
